Love Me With Lies
by LogicalNonsense99
Summary: It was impossible. Reid knew that something like love at first sight didn't exist. No, he wasn't going to fall in love. She had too many dangerous secrets which could be exposed, and that couldn't happen. No, she had to stop thinking about him.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Welcome!:) So, this story takes place pre-season 1. Please leave me a _**review  
**_ and let me know what _**you think:)**_

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or any of the characters on the show.

It was a cold, gray Saturday morning in the middle of December, when Dr. Spencer Reid decided to go out for a stroll. Usually, on the rare occasions that he didn't have to work, he spent his time either reading books, playing chess in the park, or watching reruns of Star Wars, Star Trek, and Doctor Who. No, these were not the only things he did. But these were the things that other people called normal. If he'd tell someone that he enjoyed reading government reports and memorizing maps of certain areas, they would, without a doubt, call him crazy. That was for sure. Even the members of his team probably thought so, too.

He had always been different than people who were his age, or, just people in general. But what should they expect from a "kid" (Reid still had no idea what to think about Morgan's nickname for him) who graduated high school at age 12, was able to read 20,000 words per minute, and had an IQ of 187? Yes, he was a genius who had an eidetic memory, that's undeniable, but not only that. He already had two BAs and three PhDs, and was currently thinking about obtaining a Bachelor's Degree in Philosophy.

But first, before starting something new, he just wanted to feel like he was a real part of his team. It had been three months since he started working his dream job as a profiler in the Behavioral Analysis Unit in Quantico, Virginia. He had been elated, yet surprised, when Gideon, had hand-picked him from the FBI Academy to work for the BAU. He was the youngest agent who had ever worked for the FBI, and smarter than most, but he still couldn't quite understand why Gideon always introduced him as Dr. Reid, even though the others were just introduced as "agent". He'd find out why, in time, just not today. Today, he'd try to get to know the new city where he now lived. He had been so busy lately that he hadn't even gotten the chance to explore and walk around. He needed to find a new getaway place, somewhere he could just relax and be himself without worrying what others may think of him.

Pulling his jacket tighter around himself in a futile attempt to keep the wind out, Reid quickly wandered the streets of DC, the map that was ever-present in his head guiding him. His hands were curled into tight fists in his pockets, but they were still freezing cold. His feet felt numb, but he kept walking, hoping that soon he'd feel warmer. The snow on the ground muffled his footsteps and he could see tiny snowflakes gently falling down to the ground, adding to the growing piles. The chill of the air turned his breath into a puff of soft frost. People were walking and talking near him, but their soft voices did not disturb his thoughts.

The city had already began decorating for Christmas, and most people were trying to find their idea of a perfect gift. Reid wondered what kind of present he would get for his mom. Maybe he'd find a book she'd enjoy reading. He already had written and sent a letter to her, just like he had ever since he turned 18. Reid felt guilty for leaving her in Las Vegas, but what else should he have done? Of course, he loved his mom, but he also knew that he couldn't take care of her, at least not in the way she really needed. Reid sighed outwardly.

Why couldn't he just stop thinking for once?

Suddenly, he saw a side-street to his left and could smell coffee. A coffee with lots of sugar was exactly what he needed right now, and a book. If he couldn't find a store, he'd have to read one of the books that he had brought with him, which wasn't all that bad. Reid turned the corner and could already see the cafe when a little sign on the other side of the street caught his eye. It read 'The Open Book'. In order to even read a book, you had to open it. So maybe it was an invitation to do so? Or maybe it could just be creative. In the store window he could already see the different categories of books, and he couldn't help but smile. It seemed as if the store wasn't too big; Reid preferred it that way anyways. A smaller store meant less people, which left more space and books for him.

With hasty steps, he crossed the road and opened the door that led into the bookshop. A small bell rang above his head as he stepped inside. Pleasantly warm air greeted him and made his rosy skin tingle, and he was immediately surrounded by the familiar smell of the books. To him, it was almost like smelling little bits of history. Every book told its own story, and each one was ready to be opened and share that story to please new readers. But it was not just the story that Reid sought. Books were like loyal and trusted friends to him, and they always reminded him of his mother and the times she had read to him. He could hear the soft murmur of voices, and he could see the backs of two heads. They were just poking out above a shelf, which stood in the middle of the room, and could probably be used as a room divider. One of the people in the shop was a woman with long, dark brown hair, which seemed to be curly. She was talking to a man who had short blonde hair, from what he could see. Reid turned back to the books.

First, he would decide on what to read, before looking for an employee to pay for it. His gaze wandered around, taking in everything. Like he had observed before, the store wasn't all that big, but it was nice and cozy. Perhaps, if he was allowed, he could read in here. Reid hated to be in the midst of a large amount of people and for him, this place was like heaven. No kids were screaming, no one who was talking loudly; he had found his little getaway. A thin layer of melting snow wetted the blue carpet, but Reid was already on his way to pick a book. He was standing in front of a light brown bookcase, which was stocked with too many books. His hazel eyes flew over the titles, and when they landed on 'A Christmas Carol' by Charles Dickens, he decided to read the classic book to help him get in the mood for Christmas.

Someone appeared behind him, curiously looking over his shoulder.

"Need any help, young man?"

"Uh…what?" Reid jumped and then turned around to see an elderly woman, who was probably in her 60s, with her ebony eyes trained on him.

Her silver hair fell down to her shoulders and framed her round face nicely.

"I was just wondering if you needed any help," The woman clarified, raising an eyebrow, "You came in a few minutes ago, and usually I ask my bookworms what they are exactly looking for. I know where to find each and every book." She gave him a kind smile and offered him her hand. "I'm Elizabeth Flair, the owner of this little book-temple, but you can call me Beth, everyone does."

Reid took a step back and blushed bright pink, his hands clutching his satchel. "Um, I don't like shaking hands or being touched, at all, really. Sorry, it's just, I have a…germ thing," he finally explained quietly. He was about to go off rambling about what he knew about bookworms, but stopped himself. She seemed friendly, and no one liked his little lectures. Well, besides his mother, but his mother liked everything about him. She was his mother, after all. "Well, I guess that means back to business, huh?" She didn't seem to be offended by him at all. "Are you looking for anything in particular?"

Reid turned around and reached for the copy of 'A Christmas Carol'. "I was thinking about buying this one."

Beth took the book out of his hands, reading the title. She nodded. "Good choice. You've never read it before?" She asked while going to the counter to put it down.

"I have," he didn't have to mention that he remembered every single word of it, "but when I moved to DC, my copy got lost," he explained. "Did you know that Dickens was the first famous writer who gave public readings of his work, and his first reading was A Christmas Carol?" Spencer blurted out. He still was facing the bookcase, scanning it once more. "Oh really? I didn't know that," he could hear Beth saying behind him. The ringing of the bell announced that someone had left, but Reid didn't bother looking up. "Yeah," he nodded lost in his own thoughts, "But rather than simply reading excerpts from his book, he loved to perform them, and so he created a prompt copy of A Christmas Carol."

"Are you studying literature or something? It seems that you know more about books than I do," she joked.

"No," he went over to a bookshelf that was near the counter and shook his head, "I'm not in school, I work for the FBI." Reid was sure that Beth wouldn't believe him, or she'd say something like, 'You're still looking like a kid, how can you?' But before she could reply, someone called her name from the back.

"Beth?" The person called in a soft tone. Reid glanced over his shoulder to see who's voice it was, and then he saw her.

" Yes, hon?" Beth replied nonchalantly. Next to her was standing the young woman he had seen before; well, he had seen her hair. Apparently, the blond man had left. Reid, even with his massive vocabulary, couldn't think of a better and more pure word than beautiful to describe her. Her chocolate brown hair went down to her waist in nice curls. The color of her hair let her blue eyes shine bright. The jade green pullover that she wore formed a beautiful contrast to her tanned skin.

"I'm sorry to interrupt you," for a short moment her glance flickered over to him, her crystal eyes looking apologetically, at him. Spencer's cheeks turned pink, but she didn't seem to notice. "Cam called me, and I-"

Beth held up her hand. "You take care of whatever he needs, and then you can come back, all right?"

" I'm really sorry, Beth. I know this isn't the first time, and…I'm really sorry," she said nervously while brushing a curly strand of dark brown hair behind her ear.

"Don't be so ridiculous, Lola," Beth hugged her tightly, "Go, and I'll have a nice chat with this young man," she gestured to Reid, who blushed again. Lola sighed in relief. "I'll be back as soon as I can, promise," she smiled at him, "Take good care of her while I'm gone."

Reid, flustered, could just nod in agreement, not able to open his mouth. Hell, that had never happened before. He could always think of something to say. He blinked and when he opened his eyes again, her petite body disappeared through the door and into the freezing cold.

Beth flashed a warm, knowing look at Reid, which he didn't see. He was still too busy looking at the door the young woman occupying all of his thoughts had just left through.

"And now you've meet the lovely Lola. I tell you, that girl is like an angel. She hates it when I'm alone here, always so protective," she murmured softly, pulling Reid out of his trance.

"Yeah," he cleared his throat, still not fully recovered from the shock of the girl's beauty.

Did Beth notice that I spent to many seconds watching Lola? Reid worried. He had never been interested in girls, and the one time he ha - uh, no, he didn't want to think about that.

"Does she work here full-time?" He inquired.

"No," Beth shook her head, "She's studying medicine at Georgetown University," she said proudly.

"Ah, I see." There were so many things he wanted to ask about Lola, but he didn't even know her. So why should he ask?

"Well, I guess you're stuck with me now," Beth laughed, changing the subject, "And about our nice chat, do you want to drink something? Tea or-"

"Mrs. Flair," Reid cut her off, "You don't have to do this. I'm just gonna pay and then I'll be gone."

She was probably happy if she could have some time to herself, besides, who wanted to hear about his life?

"Don't," she wanted to put a hand on his shoulder, but

remembered that he wouldn't feel comfortable with it, "I'm glad you came in today. And I told you, call me Beth." she said honestly.

"You are?" Reid turned his head slowly, his eyes remaining on Beth.

"I am," she smiled, "It's still early. Most people are coming in the afternoon, anyways. I usually get to know all of my customers, and I really want to know more about you."

"Why is that?" Spencer asked, clearly confused.

"I'm sure that this won't be your last visit here." she went behind the counter, "But first, what's your name?"

"Spencer," He answered.

"All right, Spencer. Getting back to my question. Tea or coffee?" She chuckled in amusement.

Reid realized that she was being serious. "Coffee, please, with lots of sugar."

"Okay," she pointed in the direction of the back of the store, "You get yourself comfortable, and I'll be right back with your coffee."

The next two hours were spent happily talking to Beth about books, work and just life in general. It was a nice change, but in the back of his mind, he wondered when Lola would be back. Unfortunately, Hotch called him on a case just five minutes after Lola had called to let Beth know that she'd be back in half an hour. He would've liked to see her again today, and had to hold back his disappointment when he had to go into work. But he assured himself that he'd come back. That he knew without a doubt. Reid knew he needed to, eventually, find Lola. Maybe they could become friends. He smiled as he walked towards the train station, the prospects of meeting Lola again making him feel light and happy.

Today was going to be a good day.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you for your time in reading, reviewing, favoriting and following this story:) If you have any suggestions, feel free to PM me.

If Lola was to be honest with herself, she hated Fridays. It wasn't that she hated working in the bookstore, but it was almost like Fridays were the days everyone in the world had a telepathic connection with each other and thought, 'Hey, why not buy a book today instead of any other day of the week? It's not like everyone else is thinking the exact same thing'.

Not only would the patrons buy a book, but most of them were always talking to someone about themselves. And who was that someone? Lola or Beth.

They always took them for granted, never asking how she or Beth were doing. Actually, Lola didn't mind all that much. She usually preferred people talking about their own problems rather than her own, but today was different.

The last week had been like hell, and the fact that later she'd have to work the night shift at the bar didn't improve her mood. The only thing she wanted to do was go home, crawl under her warm covers, and stay there forever. Yeah, that sounded like heaven.

She had to get up early to drop her brother off at his friend's house and attend her anatomy and immunology classes. After school, without even taking a two-minute break, she went directly to the bookstore to help Beth with the new order of books. So yeah, her life was hard.

Outside, the wind had been blowing fiercely, making a loud howling sound. They had just put everything on the newly dusted shelves and Lola could faintly hear Beth making tea in the kitchen, when suddenly, her stomach grumbled loudly. Damn, she had totally forgotten to eat something.

Glancing at the black clock above her head, she saw that it was mid-afternoon.

'Great. Most customers would come within the next two hours, as always. No time to eat.' she thought to herself, sighing outwardly. Then she remembered that Beth always kept different kinds of junk food around.

Lola went behind the counter and dug through the drawer, frowning when she couldn't find anything. Not even a candy bar! Last time she checked, there had been a box of Rice Krispy Treats. And now, when she actually needed it, there was nothing.

"Oh dear, I forgot to buy some snacks," Beth appeared next to Lola, a mug of steaming tea in her hands.

Lola shrugged. "I should have brought something with me."

"But you always forget," Beth shook her head and offered her the mug. "At least drink something, will you?"

She accepted the warm cup the elderly woman pushed into her hands. "Thanks, grandma," Lola laughed and took a sip, her face lighting up with joy. "Oh my god, this is the good stuff from your sister, the one who's living in England, right?"

"It is," Beth replied, chuckling at her excitement, "Just got the package yesterday, I thought it would cheer you up."

"Thank you," Lola smiled, her blue eyes sparkling in happiness.

"You're looking tired. Couldn't sleep?" Beth glanced at Lola, her eyes tight and worried. "I told you that you could call me, you know that, right?" her voice carried undertones of worry and concern.

"Yeah, I know," she breathed, "But I was okay, Beth. I just needed to study, that's all," she gave her a reassuring smile, and hoped that Beth would believe her.

"All right. But tomorrow you're taking the day off," Beth squeezed her arm, "You need to relax, to allow time for yourself. And on Sunday you and Cam are coming over for dinner."

"But, you need me here," Lola argued. Sure, her days were always full and she knew that she needed a break, but Saturdays were always the worst.

"What I need is for you to stay healthy. I can handle a day without you," Beth said firmly, leaving no room for Lola to say anything else.

It had almost been a year since she had started working for Beth and she still couldn't believe that she had stumbled across the little haven. At this time, Beth had been looking for someone who could help her out during the weekends and afternoons, and when Lola had asked if the job still hadn't been taken, Beth had hired her on the spot, and she was scheduled to begin her first shift the following day.

At first, Lola didn't know if she could really trust the woman. In her past, she had learned that it wasn't all that smart to trust people so easily, but Beth had become like her own grandmother. Even her little brother, Cameron, liked her, and that meant something. Usually he acted weird around strangers, but when he had met Beth for the first time, he had accepted her immediately. Beth was the only one in DC who knew about their past, and Lola was sure that it'd stay this way. She'd never trust another person like she trusted Beth.

The ringing of the bell and the cold breeze that brushed over her face felt almost like a splash of cool icy water. It pulled her from her thoughts immediately.

"Back to work, kiddo," Beth laughed and greeted the couple that had come in.

She drank her tea, not caring that it was too hot, burning the tip of her tongue. The second she finished it, more people came in. Eating would have to wait.

The time flew by in a flash and the next time Lola glanced at the clock, it was already past 6pm, which meant that in a few minutes she'd have to head home to change for work. Why did she even have to put nice clothes on? Oh right, the rent didn't pay itself, and she needed good tips.

It didn't matter that she hated it when people were checking her out, or touching her without permission. She had to do her job. Sure, she didn't have to pay for med school because of the scholarship, but she had to pay for everything else, and she wanted Cam to have everything he needed - she felt responsible for him.

Luckily, everyone had already left and she and Beth just needed to clean up a little. Beth was busy putting the books upright, while Lola was wiping off the counter. Suddenly, her phone buzzed in her bag, signaling a text alert. She went into the small kitchen and took it out of her bag to read the message.

Cam: 'Hi gorgeous. I'm at home now. Going to make dinner for us both. Don't forget to bring wine and the candles, okay? Miss you'

She snickered silently. Even if she had had a bad day, Cam could always make her laugh. She knew that he felt guilty because she had to take care of both of them, but it was the best option. Their parents hadn't give a damn about the future of their children, so Lola had to watch out for herself and her little brother. They didn't need their parents. Sure, her life hadn't been easy, and there were certain things she never wanted to think about again, but overall, she could be proud of Cam and herself. They were happy.

She brushed her hair out of her face, thinking that sometimes she hated her curls, and texted him back.

Lola: 'Of course, honey, how could I forget? Can't wait to see you'

Cam: 'Seriously, you need to get your ass home. Need to tell you something important'

Lola: 'Really? That you had too much to drink and couldn't find your way back home, like last Saturday when I had to pick you up?'

Cam: 'I hate you'

Lola: 'Beth was so pissed off. She always told you not to drink that much. But she loves you anyways. And you love me. After all, I am your favorite sister'

Cam: 'You told her? Oh my god. You're my only sister'

Lola: 'I did and she wants to talk to you about this, probably on Sunday. She invited us over for dinner. Will be at home in a few. And please cook something. I'm starving. Need to be at work around 9pm'

She put her phone in her bag, not waiting for his answer. When Lola went back to Beth, she was holding a book in her hands.

"Lola, dear. Could you do me a favor?" Beth asked softly.

Lola couldn't say no, so she nodded. "What is it?"

"I forgot to pick something up, and the store will close in ten minutes, but I promised Spencer that I'd give him this book today," she explained.

'Who the hell is Spencer?' Lola thought to herself.

"Go, I'll wait for him and give him the book," Lola smiled. She didn't care if she was fifteen minutes later at home than she had actually planned.

"Thank you," Beth gave her a kiss on the cheek and handed her the book.

When Beth was gone, Lola looked down and realized what kind of book it was.

"'The Book of 'Margery Kempe', not bad," she whistled quietly. Beth must have ordered it. Usually, they didn't have that kind of books at the shop. She opened the book and began to read, while she was waiting for this Spencer guy to pick it up.

Reading had always been her passion. Back in New York, when Cam and Lola had still lived with their parents, reading had been her way to escape from everything that had happened around her.

Suddenly, the door opened, and someone stumbled inside.

"I'm sorry I'm late, but I wanted to buy Rice Krispy Treats. Sorry for eating all of your last ones. Did you know that the original recipe first appeared on the cereal box in 1941?" The voice sounded familiar to her, but she couldn't pinpoint exactly where she had heard it before.

Lola looked up and closed the book. "So you were the one who ate all of them?" Then she remembered that she had seen him last Saturday, before she had had to pick up Cam. "Okay, Beth probably gave them to you, but still, you ate them," she pouted slightly.

He looked down to his ratty, gray sneakers. His cheeks turned a deep fire engine red.

Had she said something wrong? She didn't want to sound angry or anything. Lola was about to open her mouth to apologize, when he spoke.

"I'm really sorry. Beth gave them to me and I thought that it'd be okay," Spencer said, embarrassed

"It is," she laughed, "It's just, they are my favorite, you know? And when I couldn't find them today, I was sad," she winked at him.

"Oh," he bit his lip, still standing near the door. Suddenly he lifted his gaze, directly staring into her eyes.

Lola inhaled deeply, didn't know what to say. Last time she had been so worried about Cam that she hadn't realized how enchanting his eyes were.

Their eyes met for what seemed like eternity, or perhaps just a second, but she wasn't able to look away. Her stomach somersaulted, twisting and turning in her body. And it wasn't because of hunger.

'Keep it together, girl', she thought to herself. 'You don't have time for this. You need to stay focused. Besides, you don't even know this guy. Maybe he's crazy or something.'

He cleared his throat. "Did you know that junk foods are designed to convince your brain that it is getting nutrition, but to not fill you up? Receptors in your mouth and stomach tell your brain about the mixture of proteins, fats, carbohydrates in a particular food, and how filling that food is for your body," she had the feeling that he didn't even take a breath before continuing, "The result is that you crave the food to begin with, but it takes quite some time to feel full from it," he informed her.

"Makes sense," she replied, "The more you eat it, means you crave it more. I know the feeling." She was so hungry.

It seemed as if he had overcome his shyness when he took a few steps towards her, a small smile gracing his features. "Studies suggest that fatty, sugary foods promote excretion of the stress hormone: cortisol, which seems to further stimulate appetite for calorie-dense foods. And the big post-meal spikes in blood sugar are more likely in people who don't exercise or those who carry weight around their abdomen."

She just raised an eyebrow. What was he a teacher or something? No, he seemed too young.

"National data shows that young adults consume far below the recommended daily servings of fruits and vegetables and have high levels of fast food intake compared to other age groups," he babbled on.

She started thinking about the sweet taste of fruit. Why did he have to talk about food at all? To her distaste her belly grumbled again, making her blush this time.

"Shit," Lola hissed under her breath.

Spencer looked at her, confused. "Did I say something wrong?"

She sighed. "No," thank god that he hadn't heard her stomach roar, "but I didn't have the time to eat."

"And I didn't stop talking about junk food," he laughed nervously, "I'm sorry. Let me make it up to you?" He rummaged around in his bag, when he finally held out a pack of Rice Krispy Treats, which she instantly snatched from his hand to open it.

For a moment, the tips of her fingers were brushing over the soft palm of his hand, her belly dancing a happy little tango. She had already forgotten about the book that she had to give him.

"Thank you, Spencer," she said softly, offering him a piece, which he accepted. "I like to share," she mocked.

"Yeah," he mumbled. "So, Beth talked to you about me?" Lola wasn't sure if she could see a hint of disappointment flashing in his hazel eyes.

"No, not really," Lola answered honestly, "She just told me that you'd pick up a book, that's all."

"Ah," he looked at his feet and rocked nervously. "You knew my name, so that's why I was asking."

Lola nodded. "No problem. I'd freak out when someone that I've just met once would call me Lola. And you didn't tell me your name so, it's understandable," she responded.

He stared at her for a moment, his forehead wrinkled in confusion. "So, um. I'm Spencer. Reid." he offered her his hand.

She squeezed it gently, her eyes sweeping up and down his body. "I'm Lola Argentino."

Why was he so nervous? "So, now it's appropriate to call each other by our first names, right?"

"Right," she echoed.

He took a deep breath. "At work everyone calls me Reid, except for one person, so it's refreshing when you call me Spencer."

She raised an eyebrow. "Why is that? I mean, why do they call you by your last name?"

"Honestly?" Spencer asked.

"Yeah, honestly," she giggled.

"I don't have an answer to that," he sighed. "It'd be weird to use their first names, I guess. It's always been like that," he said gently.

"Well," she shrugged, "I'd feel weird if Beth would call me Argentino," Lola confessed.

"That'd probably be weird," he agreed.

Lola felt like she needed to change the subject. "So, Margery Kempe, huh?" She pointed at the book.

"It's my mother's favorite, and I thought it'd be a nice present for Christmas, you know? At least she has something when I can't be there," he smiled sadly.

'Was his mother sick? No Lola, don't ask. He probably doesn't want to talk about it.'

She went over to the counter to give it to him. "I like it. Your mother has good taste."

"Thanks," he took it from her and put it in his bag while explaining, "she often read to me when I was younger, and I was so fascinated by this book."

"I can imagine," she smiled, "I mean, this was the first autobiography ever written in English."

"And, so well-written," he nodded. It seemed as if he wanted to say more, but kept quiet.

"Yeah," she said quietly looking at him again.

She caught herself staring at him, again. Trying to cover the sudden awkwardness, she asked, "So, do you have any plans for the weekend?"

"No, not really. I'm planning to read and watch Doctor Who." He took a step closer to her.

"Sounds like heaven," she sighed, "I have to work, but tomorrow I have the day off. So, I'll spend the day in my bed, sleeping and doing nothing." She could smell the scent of his cologne, his clean skin.

Lola tilted her head to one side, studying him through long thick eyelashes. His eyes were so clear and warm as they looked down at her. She wondered what it would feel like to share just one kiss with him. Would it be soft and gentle? Would he wrap his arms tightly around her, pulling her close, stroking her long curly hair? Spencer came closer. Just a few inches, but Lola already felt her body reacting.

"Sorry for taking so long," Beth exclaimed, while opening the door.

Lola jumped back in an effort to put some space between Spencer and herself. What just happened? Well, what didn't happen?

Spencer looked around frantically, opening his mouth. "It's no problem. Lola gave me the book," he choked out.

"Right," Lola nodded quickly.

Beth frowned at them, "Great." She probably knew that something was off.

"All right, honey. You're going home now. I called Cam, and dinner will be on the table when you're there," she told Lola.

She would've liked to spend more time with Spencer, to get to know him, but she needed to go. This wasn't right. And she had to work soon.

"Thanks, Beth."

"No problem," she smiled.

Lola turned to Spencer. "It was great meeting you."

"Yeah, you too," he murmured.

"So, um. I really need to go. So, see you next time. See you on Sunday, Beth."

She took all her things and disappeared into the cold night air. Lola couldn't wait to get out of the store and back to the safety of her home.

What was wrong with her? She had never been like this. She had promised herself to never to fall in love, or want to get to know a guy. It had always ended badly. She had a brother to take care of, and she wanted to become a doctor. No, she couldn't feel attracted to someone. To Anyone.

Besides, Spencer seemed like a smart, friendly, good-looking guy. And Lola? No. She had to stop herself from thinking about him. He was just a customer, and nothing more. He'd always be just a customer.

And something stupid like falling in love at first sight didn't exist. Except for in books.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I'm baaack:)

Tell me what you think:)

The room was dimly lit with small strobe lights penetrating the darkness. The bar was placed as the focal point in the center. Chairs were set around small wooden tables, the air heavy with the scent of a variety of spices, fruits, alcohol, and food. The place was too noisy, filled with people who were laughing, drinking, and dancing occasionally to the rhythm of the music. Some were playing darts in the back, and others were just watching the game at the bar.

Although it was only a few minutes past eleven, Reid had the feeling that soon the bar wouldn't have room for more people. He would have preferred to stay at home, maybe reading some books, but they had just solved a rather horrific case, so Elle and Morgan had insisted that he should join them for some drinks. Hotch and Gideon had politely declined, saying that they just wanted to be at home. JJ would come later.

This left Reid, who had no other choice than to go with Morgan and Elle. He still had no idea whether they liked him or not, but maybe he'd get to know them better the more he hung out with them.

Luckily, he didn't have to work tomorrow. That meant that he could drink two or maybe three beers. Compared to Morgan, three beers wasn't all that much, but it was enough for Reid. The memory of him being at a stupid college party was still too vivid.

No, he'd never drink that much again. No way.

Slowly, his thoughts wandered back to Lola, and it wasn't the first time that he found himself thinking about her. In fact, it had occurred quite often during the past week. And, honestly, he didn't know what to think about it. He hadn't even mentioned Lola in his letters to his mom, and that meant something. Usually he told her everything. But, before writing to her about Lola, Reid had to find out what was going on.

He thought about the last time he had seen her—the soft touch of her small, delicate fingers brushing over his skin lightly. In that moment, time had stopped for him. Although it wasn't possible for time to stop, he couldn't think of anything else to describe it. When she touched him, he didn't flinch away like he usually did. Hell, she shook his hand! And Spencer Reid doesn't shake hands.

But it couldn't be love at first sight. Love didn't merely consist of feelings, rather it essentially involved activities, and these couldn't be exercised at first sight. Sure, she was beautiful and kind, and they had talked, but he didn't know her and she didn't know him. Besides, who would want him? He'd always be the awkward, but genius freak nobody could love.

"Hey, kid! You alright?" Morgan waved with his big hand in front of Reid's face, pulling him from his reverie.

"What?" He looked up. "Yeah. I was just thinking about some statistics on purse snatching and pick pocketing," he lied without even blushing. It just came naturally to him.

Morgan nodded and emptied his glass previously full of scotch, while Elle was just staring at Reid.

Reid glanced around before continuing. "Actually, the most common areas in which purse snatchings and pick pocketing typically occur are commercial places such as restaurants, bars and other commercial buildings. Thirty-nine-point-one percent of them actually," he rambled.

"Right," Elle and Morgan, who were sitting across from him, replied in unison.

"I'll be right back, boys." Elle stood up and left the table, heading towards the washroom.

A few men turned their heads after her.

"So, pretty boy," Morgan grinned. "Are you looking for a little lovin' tonight?" he asked with a strange giddiness in his voice.

Reid almost choked on his beer. "Uh…no!"

What was Morgan thinking?

"Oh come on, man," the older agent groaned. "Don't tell me you're not interested. So many pretty girls here for our pretty boy." He winked at him. "Let me find a girl for you."

"Morgan…I'm not…I'm not interested. You don't have to," Reid stuttered, feeling his cheeks grow hot.

"As in you're not interested in girls?" He raised an eyebrow. "No problem. I don't judge. I can find a guy," He smirked.

Could it get more embarrassing? Not that Reid had something against gay people or anyone in the LGBT community. He supported same-sex marriage, but he preferred girls.

He took a deep breath. "I'm interested in girls, but I'm not exactly looking for a relationship. I mean, eighty-five percent of relationships end in a break up. And I need to stay focused."

"Okay, kid." He shrugged, leaning forward in his chair, "But who's talking about a relationship? Maybe you need someone who can shut off your brain for just one night."

Before Reid could respond, Elle came back, taking her jacket off her chair as she downed her drink. "I'm going to go. Have a good one," She smiled. "Oh, and JJ texted me that she can't make it."

"See, that's what I'm talking about!" Morgan exclaimed when Elle had left, not alone.

Reid just nodded. "Yeah."

Did Morgan really think that Reid wanted to sleep with someone he didn't know? More than half of all adult single Americans have had a one-night stand, but, to Reid, sex was more than just the physical act. It was something that was shared between two people who really loved each other deeply.

"Look," Morgan sighed, "the last thing I want to do is make you uncomfortable, and I'm sorry if I did."

"No, it's okay," he said reassuringly.

"Well, one last drink, and then we're going home?" Morgan asked.

"Sounds good," he smiled.

"Excuse me, sweetheart." He raised his hand to get the waitress attention.

Reid didn't know which one would come. He was too busy studying the coaster on the table.

"Hi. What can I get you?" he heard someone asking confidently. It sounded familiar. Was that Lola? No, it couldn't be her. She didn't seem like the kind of person who would work in a place like this.

"Two beers. Or do you want to drink something else?" Morgan inquired.

"Ah…Beer is fine," he mumbled while lifting his gaze, looking to the side.

"Alrighty… Spencer!" Lola smiled widely. "What are you doing here? I wasn't sure if it was you…but, hey!" She put a hand on his arm.

"Hey," he responded, his voice rising higher than he'd like.

Reid just stared at her, stunned. The black dress she wore clung to every curve of her body, outlining her breasts and making her legs look long and sexy. It was like a second skin. Her curls were flowing loosely around her face, her blue eyes sparkling as always. She smelled like small hints of vanilla and cinnamon.

He could still feel the warmth of her hand on his skin. "So you're working here too?" he asked.

She nodded, taking her hand away. "Yeah. Someone needs to pay the bills, right? Maybe I should hire someone to do it for me. What do you think, Spencer?" She laughed.

Morgan snickered. "You never told me about your friend here, kid," he pointed at Lola.

His pulse quickened. "I…she…we met—"

He didn't want anyone to know about her. Now Morgan had a reason to make fun of him.

"Spencer didn't tell you about the fact that he ate my snacks?" Lola asked, shocked.

Morgan shook his head. "He didn't."

"Well, I forgave him. He's too sweet." She smiled smoothly. "I'll be right back with your drinks," Lola said, disappearing through the crowd towards the bar.

Morgan whistled. "Now I know why you're not interested in any other girls. She's hot, man." He gave Reid a thumbs up.

"It's not what you think!" Reid blushed. He didn't know what to say.

"Oh, and you know what I'm thinking, huh?" He chuckled.

"No, but I can assume," Reid said. "This is the third time we met. So I don't know her."

"But you like her, don't you?" Morgan observed as he watched Lola find her way back, two dark brown bottles in hand.

He had no answer to the other man's question. Yes, he liked her, but Morgan was probably talking about more than just liking her.

Lola arrived with their drinks, placing the bottles in front of them. "Tomorrow you should visit Beth. She told me something about a book you'd like," she told Reid. She leaned down slightly. "And feel free to eat the cookies," she whispered close to his ear. "I like to share, remember?"

He jerked up straighter in his seat, his face turning crimson. "I don't…I'm really sorry for—"

"It's okay, Spencer. I told you, don't worry about it." She smiled warmly showing off her pearly white teeth.

"Okay," he breathed.

She squeezed his shoulder, "You guys tell me if you need anything else, all right?"

"We will," Morgan grinned.

"Great." Lola gave them a wink partnered with a wave and disappeared.

"So you know her from…?" Morgan took a long sip from his beer.

"She works at a bookstore I go to. She helps out Beth."

Morgan gave him a quizzical look.

"Beth's the owner. Lola was there when I went to pick up a book."

"So the beauty's name is Lola," Morgan said slowly. "What else do you know about her?"

"She's studying medicine, works at this bar apparently, and the bookstore. She likes to eat Rice Krispies. I think she's about twenty-one or twenty two years old, maybe from New York since she's working two jobs. I'm pretty sure she's taking care of someone."

Was he profiling her? He had to stop. It wasn't right, she wasn't an UnSub.

"You left out one little fact."

Reid scrunched up his eyebrows, confused to what he may have missed.

"She obviously likes you, and you clearly like her," Morgan pointed out.

Reid sighed. "How about we talk about something else? Please?"

Morgan laughed, but started talking about his last one-night stand. Actually, Reid didn't want to hear about it, but at least they were no longer talking about Lola.

At some point, after finishing his beer, Reid decided to call it a night. He said goodbye to Morgan and started looking for Lola to pay for his drink.

She was standing behind the bar, talking to a young woman, when he approached her.

"You're leaving?" Lola sounded slightly surprised.

"Yeah, I had a long day, and I can't wait to sleep in my own bed. I'll just pay and go home," he explained.

Reid was reaching for his wallet when Lola held up her hand. "The drinks are on me."

"You sure?" he questioned.

She nodded. "I am."

"Thanks," he smiled. "Um…maybe you want to have a coffee with me?" he stammered. "I mean, when you're not busy working or studying or whatever."

"I'd love to," Lola replied softly. "Let's talk about it tomorrow when you're at the store, okay?" She gestured behind him. "My fans are waiting," she joked.

They both chuckled.

"Sure. So I guess I'll see you tomorrow. And thanks again," Reid called out as he made his way towards the exit.

He saw her wave before returning to the other customers.

The cold air greeted him, sparkling snow crunching under his feet. On his way back home, he couldn't stop thinking about Lola. He had asked her out for coffee, and Morgan would probably tease him about her all day when they get back to work. Reid had been sure that she'd find an excuse why she couldn't come, but she had accepted the invitation with ease.

Maybe Morgan was right and Lola really liked him?

Maybe. Only time would tell.


End file.
